Mermaid Melody Sea Stars
Mermaid Melody Sea Stars (マーメイドメロディーシースター Māmeido Merodī Shī Sutā) is the third season of Mermaid Melody. The season tells about the seven Mermaid Princesses joining forces once again in order to find the three Sea Princesses and defeat the younger sister of Aqua Regina, Aqua Medea! The story includes besides a lot of funny and romantic scenes. Sea Stars is also the successor to the Pure season. The season's main motifs are music, mermaids, magic and the ocean. Story *''Mermaid Melody Sea Stars episodes'' The evil Aqua Medea's goal is to capture the three Sea Princesses, whose pearls are said to be the sources of life in the ocean. For this, she has sent her minions to the Mediterranean, Philippine and Arabian Seas, where the Sea Princesses live. However, the Sea Princesses have managed to escape to Japan, and Aqua Regina informs the Mermaid Princesses that the Marine World is in danger once again! The Mermaid Princesses are given the mission to find the Sea Princesses and protect them from the minions of Aqua Medea. Will the Mermaid Princesses find the Sea Princesses before Aqua Medea does? Characters Mermaid Princesses *'Lucia Nanami' (七海るちあ Nanami Ruchia) Voiced by Asumi Nakata The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, and the main protagonist. Lucia is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. *'Hanon Hōshō' (宝生波音 Hōshō Hanon) Voiced by Hitomi Terakudo The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, and the deuteragonist. Hanon is a love expert when it comes to boys and is obsessed with fashion and make-up. She also loves to shop. She is a kind and friendly mermaid. *'Rina Tōin' (洞院リナ Tōin Rina) Voiced by Mayumi Asano The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, and the tritagonist. Rina is a deep thinker and is always prepared to rescue her friends and to protect herself. She is beautiful and calm, and is helpful, honest and loyal to her friends. *'Karen Murasaki' (紫かれん Murasaki Karen) Voiced by Ema Kogure The 16-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Antarctic Ocean, and a supporting character. Karen is a very mysterious character. Most of the time, she is calm and mature; however, she acts coldly towards the other mermaid princesses. *'Noel Murasaki' (紫ノエル Murasaki Noeru) Voiced by Ryōkō Nagata The 16-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean, and a supporting character. Noel has a gentle and kind nature and is a bit shy. She loves to read books and is a good friend of Rina. At times she can be a bit bold. *'Coco Kiishi' (黄石ココ Kiishi Koko) Voiced by Satomi Arai The 17-year-old Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean, and a supporting character. Coco is a bright, loving and caring girl. She normally worries for her friends and can keep their secrets very well. She is also a fun mermaid and often goes around flirting with boys on the beach. *'Seira Hino' (日野星羅 Hino Seira) Voiced by Eri Kitamura The 13-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, and a supporting character. Seira is a bubbly and happy girl. She is very nice to everyone, tries to be positive and wants to be like the rest of the mermaids when she grows up. Sea Princesses *'Akane Akagi' (赤城あかね Akagi Akane) Voiced by Megumi Nakajima The 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Mediterranean Sea. Her personality is currently unknown. *'Hotaru Kurokawa' (黒川ほたる Kurokawa Hotaru) Voiced by Asami Tano The 13-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Philippine Sea. Her personality is currently unknown. *'Shinju Umino' (海野心中 Umino Shinjū) Voiced by Rumi Ōkubo The 11-year-old Mermaid Princess of the Arabian Sea. Her personality is currently unknown. Villains *'Aqua Medea' (アクアメデア Akua Medea) Voiced by Mariko Kouda The younger sister of Aqua Regina, and the main antagonist. Her personality is currently unknown. More villains coming soon... Minor Characters *'Hippo' (ヒッポ Hippo) Voiced by Mayako Ito Lucia's guardian who also serves as her guide, and is also the protector of the Mermaid Princesses. His real form is his Hippocampus form. *'Kaito Domoto' (堂本海斗 Dōmoto Kaito) Voiced by Daisuke Kishio Lucia's boyfriend, and is a member of the Panthalassa Clan. He is popular with the girls, much to Lucia's jealousy, but he loves only Lucia. He is also brave and kind. *'Nikora Nanami' (七海にこら Nanami Nikora) Voiced by Eri Saito The (acting) older sister of Lucia and is the manager of the Pearl Piari. She is very mature, but all the mermaid princesses claim that she is scary. *'Madame Taki' (タキさん Taki-san) Voiced by Kumi Yamakado The owner of the Pearl Piari, Madame Taki is a fortune teller, however, Lucia and her friends know that her predictions are inaccurate. She is also a calm and focused person. Locations *'Pearl Piari' (パールパイアリ Pāru Paiari) The hotel that Nikora Nanami runs, and where the mermaid princesses stay during the season. Items *'Pearl Tear' (パールティア Pāru Tia) The ultimate source of power of a Mermaid Princess. The Pearl Tears for the Sea Princesses are also the sources of life in the ocean. *'Microphones' (マイクロフォン Maikurofon) Tools of the Mermaid Princesses that have several abilities. The most notable ability is the ability to sing with it. Movies Movies have not been revealed yet... Merchandise Please refer to the main page Mermaid Melody Sea Stars Merchandise. Trivia Gallery Category:Mermaid Melody Sea Stars Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Gallery